zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Silky Fur
Something wonderful is about to start in our apartment in the middle of the night Passion is filling me and the only thing I´m thinking of right now is you, my sweetheart It´s not even two weeks since Nick and I got married Yet there are even more wonderful moments for us coming right ahead Our honeymoon happens to take place just during of our mating season During this time of the year, us does are in the mood for some real love and affection Even though your kind has different traditions for this, it´s not a problem at all You too happen to be in an amorous mood today as well With the household plants and fan on the roof, it´s cool and dark here like in a forest Near the bed are candles burning that give a romantic spice to all of it My tod is already on the bed, in his natural state and holding a rose in his teeth You wait for me eagerly, with a smile on your face so sly and smooth I get out of my shirt and pants, leaving only my bra and stockings on Your vulpine charms have already filled me with intense attraction After putting some makeup on and a flower on my ear, I´m ready The romantic night is about to start as I walk into the bedroom seductively Amazed and blushing, you can´t take the eyes off your wife Neither can I take mine off you, handsome Teasingly, you put a pillow in front of your shirtless chest Looks like someone can already feel the love tonight With your tail wagging and heart beating, I see your excitement I come to the bed and surrender myself to the arms of my mate As I move away the pillow, I can see it in all of its glory, your fur so warm and orange It shines brightly and cleanly like sunshine For a fox, your coat feels so smooth and silky, which is surprising But it´s only one of the many attractive features with you, my darling Your eyes are so brightly green and warm, like grass during summer And your body is so good-looking and muscular too, that´s for sure Not to mention your adorable smile, how could I forget it? I see it very close again as you undress me, until I´m at my natural state Every time we kiss, you say it feels like being touched by an angel Well, for a predator, your touch sure feels even more gentle When we embrace, it looks like grey and orange meet I get to feel your softness even more as I nestle against your chest Thumping my paw in excitement as we make out, I´m overwhelmed by bliss The kiss lasts for a long time for I don´t want to leave your arms Every time you touch me like this, it awakens a tingling feeling in me That´s the touch of the man who I truly love After we´re done, I´m lying on my back as one happy rabbit You come on to me, with your warm fur feeling like a big blanket The former Officer Hopps has been reborn as the new Mrs. Wilde I can already see how great our married life together will be When you curl up around me, I close my eyes and smile proudly My Nick, I love you so deeply There´s nothing in this world that makes my heart soar more Than being held by you and feeling the touch of your silky fur. Category:POV stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories in natural state